werewolves mate
by Raynekitty
Summary: a different ending for the movie.
1. Chapter 1

my brother woke me up in the middle of the night to look at fog , i was so pissed at i woke up this morning i found out we had a new neighbor and that it was a guy with a really cool motorcycle.

"Hey come on let's go to school." said my best friend Angie.

"Nice paint job." i said "Mom made me keep it. so have you seen your new neighbor yet?

my mom says he's a studmuffin." said Angie. "No not yet." i said. "Well come on let's cruise to school."said Angie.

"Hey can i have a ride?" said Kyle my brother. "uh no." said both me and Angie. As i opened the car door i looked at the doorway and saw my new neighbor.

"Good call mom." said Angie. as i looked at him i heard a voice inside my head say a name.i shook it off and got in the we got to the school there was a commotion so we went to see what it was about only to see my brother getting off our neighbors bike.

"Ravyn you really need to take a ride on this bike it's totally sick." said Kyle. "You must be Ravyn i'm Jared." said Jared shaking my hand. i felt hair on his palm but i heard that voice again, it spoke to me like a lovers caress.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Jared." i said feeling a connection to Jared that frightened me a bit.

"Thanks. well i'll see you around. Don't be a stranger." said Jared. Angie and i went inside and were going to our classes when i saw kyle's friend starring at me again.

Later that day while mom was making dinner Kyle was helping Jared with some renovations at his house.

"Ravyn would you go get your brother dinners ready." said mom. i went over and knocked on the door and i opened so i stepped into the house.

"Kyle, Jared? huh. good dog shh good dog." i said as the dog started barking at me. "This is Ravyn she's welcome here." siad Jared from behind me. the dog immediatly stopped barking.

"It's like he really listens to you." i said trying to ignore the tingling in my body at being near Jared.

"We understand eachother thats all. Kyle's upstairs washing up." said Jared. Kyle came downstairs and we went home. Later on that night i looked out my window through my brothers telescope and i saw Jared getting out of the shower, as i watched i saw him shave his palms and then his eyes glowed when he turned of the light looking right at me. i watched him leave and then a couple hours lateri saw him come back with a woman. i'm sure i saw him kill her so he could eat her. At that moment everything i knew about Jared connected for me and i knew he was a werewolf. It freaked me out that he lived so close and that i only heard the voice in my head when he was around or at least near me. the next night i freaked out because i had a dream about me kising him and then him turning in front of me. The next morning the police showed up after i'd gotten into a fight with Kyle and i found out that Angieand her boyfriend were dead because i stopped Jared from feeding on a prostitute. i talked the cops into going over there only to be made to look crazy by Jared. My mom went and stayed with Angie's mom leaving me and Kyle alone. Kyle's friend Steve dropped by bringing our dinner and to hit on me. He offered to help me so i asked him to take me shopping the next morning. we went to a gun store so i could get a weapon and i wound up killing Jared's hellspawn pet which pissed off Jared making him bite Steve to turn him. Later on after Steve started turning he locked himself in my bathroom and i ran downstairs to leave and ran right into Jared at my door. "Nice night full moon how bout a beer." said Jared "What do you want?" i said. "That's right your underage don't worry i wont tell. Tread around another man's territory you might get bit." said Jared. "I'm not your territory, property, mate, or your female." i said swinging a bat at him which he caught. "She was my wife." said Jared. "let me go" i said as he pushed me backwards. "I cant let you go i let you go along time ago i cant do it again." said Jared. "I'm not Melissa your crazy." i said. "She would have been about your age before she died. so young, beautiful, you know in the old days you would have been marrie dhad a couple kids so much for modern sexual awareness." said Jared holding me against the wall. "Your just like every other guy big bad pushing to get your way, but i know how to hurt you." i said. "really how is that?" said Jared. "modern sexual awareness" i said kissing him."and soccer." kneeing him when i pulled away then kicking him in the face i ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to find the tv hunter red tucker to get him to help me kill jared but found out he was a fake so I went on my own. I went home ad found out jared had my brother. I taped all of my mom's silverware to the I bought and grabbed my cross bow. I went to jared's only to be stopped by red he'd come to help after all. Ww walked around the house looking for my brother. We went downstairs to the basement where I could hear and feel him calling me Melissa. So we went upstairs to the second floor. I could hea my brother so I went into the room to save him when the door closed behind me. Jared had been behind the door. I shot an arrow at him that he caught and threw into the closet door. As jared had me in the room with him he used his will to sway me not to fight him anymore.

"jared please let my brother go and I'll do anything you want me to just please let him go." I said leaning against the window.

"no ravyn what are you doing?" shouted kyle trying to struggle.

"shut up kyle and get out of here." I shouted right back at him as jared pushed me into a chair and removed my arrow satchel.

"yes shut up kyle you can leave." He turned back to me. "take it off" jared said referring to my jacket.i did as he told me and took off my jacket.

"jared I will be your mate as long as kyle goes free and we leave here." I said.

"but ravyn." Said kyle.

"no but ravyn leave now kyle and take care of mom don't let her worry to much and take care of yourself as well tell red to leave as well. I love you little brother, now get the fuck out of here." I said hugging then pushing him out the door and closing and locking the door. I still had my back to jared so I hadn't seen him transform all I knew was that he scratched me from behind. It didn't hur as much as I thought it would however at that moment scott burst into the room.

"stay away from her you asshole she's not yours" shouted scott because he couldn't see the cut on my chest.

"scott leave now go away I am his now leave us the fuck alone" I shouted at him feeling the change within myself. I felt an incredible need to be one with jared. He knew what I needed because he went human again and slowly stripped off my clothes kissing me the whole time. He was completely naked the whole time and I could tell he was extremely excited by me.

"will it hurt at all?" I asked glancing at him because I was still a virgin.

"momentarily but it's all apart of the process don't worry I wont let it hurt for long." Said jared pushing me completely against the wall and lifting my legs around his waist. He was very gently stretching me out with his fingers until he thought I was ready to accomidate his size and length.

"oh god jared it feels so good don't stop give me more give me all of you. Oh jared please." I said when he was using his fingers in me and his mouth on my breast I was arching into him the whole time. When he took his fingers out of me I whimpered from the loss until I felt his cock touching my entrance. Jared kissed my deep and thrusted into me with a quick hard thrust. I moaned with pleasure into his mouth and felt him grow even more excited inside of me. As we made love our energy and souls combined into one and it made our lovemaking even more powerful. We made love for hours past midnight and when we finally were in full human form together on the floor.

"jared we need to marry and leave this town there's been to many unexplained deaths lately." I said curling up to him as the first light of dawn entered the window where we were.

"lets go another round and then go talk to your mom." Said jared before kissing me and starting another round of explosively passionate lovemaking. When we finished we both showered and got dressed and I went to my house. As soon as I walked through the door my little brother ran down the stairs.

"ravyn are you ok what happened what's going on?" said kyle rushing me with questions.

"kyle calm down everything is ok jared and I are going to leave together afer we talk to mom into letting us get married. Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen. Ok so just chill out now I need to pack my clothes and talk to mom when she gets home so send her straight to my room ok." I said going up the stairs to my room. I put all my clothes into three dufflebags and threw them out the window into jared's yard so he could put them around his bike in the back of his truck. My mom came home and I could clearly hear kyle tell her that I'd lost my mind and I wanted to talk to her in my room.

"what do you want to talk to me about ravyn what happened in here where ae all of your clothes and jewelry and stuff?" said my mom coming into my room.

"mom I love jared and I want to marry him if you don't agree I will slowly torture and kill kyle in front of you until you sign the agreement forms so sign them now and save me the heartache." I said handing her the papers to sign them.

"what happened to you?" said my mom as he signed the papers.

"I fell in love, now that these are signed we're getting married and moving I love you mom. Bye." I said jumpin out the window landing on my feet in jared's yard. I turned around to look up and my mom and kyle were both looking out my window with my mom crying.

"ravyn come on time to go baby." Said jared putting his arm around me.

"ok lets go courthouse first make an honest woman out of me." I said joking a bit as I got into the truck. We went to the courthouse and got married and then we left town and the state. We moved in to the middle of nowhere and lived of off lost travelers mating and running wild and free for eternity.


End file.
